Undo
by WrenLovesSpencer
Summary: Troy wishes after he said Gabriella didn’t mean anything to him that he could undo his actions. I just wish I could undo my actions Troy thought. The song “Undo” by Rush Of Fools inspired me to write this story. This is a oneshot songfic. Plz R&R!


**Undo**

**Summary: ****Troy wishes after he said Gabriella didn't mean anything to him that he could undo his actions. I just wish I could undo my actions; Troy thought. The song "Undo" by Rush Of Fools inspired me to write this story. This is a oneshot songfic. Plz R&R!! **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own HSM… or… any of the characters… yet! Someday I will though.**

**Chapter 1**

**Troy regrets what he said about Gabriella **

As Taylor is explaining Troy Bolton to Gabriella she's laughing… then Taylor shows the video of Troy saying all those things he soon will regret.

"And this is Troy Bolton… the lunkhead basketball man. So we would love for you to join our school's Scholastic Decathlon." Taylor finished saying.

"Fine… I'm in." Gabriella said dejectedly.

"Hey, Gabriella you can sit with me at lunch… want to come?" Taylor asked nicely.

"No… I'm not hungry." Gabriella said.

"OK… I'll see later then I guess." Taylor said leaving a depressed Gabriella in the classroom.

She walks out of the classroom & she sings the song "When There Was Me & You."

Gabriella walks off to her locker & then Troy comes up to Gabriella.

"Hi Gabriella… I need to talk to you." Troy started to say but was cut off by Gabriella.

"Oh… it's about the musical… I know you don't want to do it anymore… me neither. You have your basketball team & I have the Scholastic Decathlon team." Gabriella said with no emotion & walks away.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked as she walked away.

Later…

Shows Troy playing basketball in his backyard…

As Troy is playing basketball we see he doesn't make all of his shots… but instead misses them.

The next day…

We see Troy upstairs in his secret hiding place thinking about "things". Mostly about ways to make it up to Gabriella & apologizing.

Troy is depressed & then Zeke, Jason & Chad come over to him in his secret hiding place.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing here? What did I do? I mean Gabriella won't talk to me anymore… she seems distant lately." Troy said.

"Well we came here to talk to you about Gabriella. We know why she's not talking to you. But… before we tell you the rest you might want to eat some of these cookies I made." Zeke said.

Zeke, Chad & Jason take Troy to the news room to show him the video of what he said about Gabriella & him talking to the b-ball team.

As Jason, Zeke & Chad play the video of Troy saying all the bad things about Gabriella, Troy, is eating Zeke's cookies… devouring them in what seems like seconds instead of savoring it in minutes.

"Look you guys… Gabriella is just a girl who doesn't mean anything to me." Troy said on the video the words striking Troy abrasively like a flippin' slap in the face. _"I just wish I could undo my actions." _Troy thought continuing to watch the movie.

"So… that's why Gabriella isn't talking to you… because of this… Taylor & I set you up with a camera & it's our fault that she's miserable. Taylor just wanted Gabriella to focus on the Scholastic Decathlon instead of the musical so they could win. We were greedy & broke your friendship up & I'm really sorry for doing so." Chad said sincerely telling Troy the whole truth after the movie finished.

"Oh… this is why." Troy said quietly. "I need to leave; I need some fresh air, I'll see you guys later."

_I've been here before  
Now, here I am again  
Standing at the door  
Praying You'll let me back in _

To label me  
A prodigal would be  
Only scratching the surface  
Of who I've been known to be

Turn me around, pick me up  
Undo what I've become  
Bring me back to the place  
Of forgiveness and grace  
I need You, I need Your help  
I can't do this myself  
You're the only one  
Who can undo what I've become

I focused on the score  
But I could never win  
Trying to ignore  
A life of hiding my sin

To label me  
Undo Lyrics on hypocrite would be  
Only scratching the surface  
Of who I've been known to be

Turn me around, pick me up  
Undo what I've become  
Bring me back to the place  
Of forgiveness and grace  
I need You, I need Your help  
I can't do this myself  
You're the only one  
Who can undo what I've become

Make every step lead me back to  
The sovereign way that You

Turn me around, pick me up  
Undo what I've become  
Bring me back to the place  
Of forgiveness and grace  
I need You, I need Your help  
I can't do this myself  
You're the only one who can undo  
You are the only one who can undo  
You're the only one who can undo  
What I've become 

Zeke, Chad & Jason just watch Troy walk away.

Taylor & the rest of the Scholastic Decathlon the next meeting decides to tell Gabriella about what they did.

"Hey Gabriella… I need to tell you something… it's about Troy. Chad & I were responsible for you dropping out of the musical & for your depression. I know it was greedy but we just wanted you to join the team so we could win this year. So I'm just trying to say I'm sorry." Taylor explained to Gabriella.

"Well… I'm on the team already… you got what you wanted." Gabriella said dejectedly writing an equation on the board.

"Well… we tried you guys." Taylor said feeling as if she didn't do enough.

Later that day… 

Troy is taking a walk & stops by Gabriella's house.

Gabriella was in her room doing her homework and she goes downstairs for a minute when she hears the doorbell ring.

Troy rings the doorbell & Mrs. Montez finds Troy standing outside so she answers it with, "Hi Troy."

"Oh hi, Mrs. Montez… I just came by to see Gabriella… is she here?" Troy inquired.

Mrs. Montez turns around & sees Gabriella standing behind her at the staircase of their home.

Gabriella tells her mother, "No don't let him in" and then Gabriella's mom makes up an excuse & tells Troy "Gabriella is really busy with homework & it's a bad time."

"Well… then, can you just tell her I stopped by?" Troy asked.

Gabriella's mom says, "Yes I'll tell her and bye Troy."

"Goodnight Mrs. Montez." Troy said as she closes the door.

Troy decided to walk to the backyard of Gabriella's house to see what Gabriella is up to. As he walked away he grabs his cell phone & calls Gabriella.

He sees her light is on so he calls her cell phone.

Gabriella's cell phone starts playing the song "Breaking Free".

Gabriella picks up not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" Gabriella said meekly.

"Gabriella, it's me Troy… I'm sorry for everything I said. Can you forgive me? I just said those things to get the guys off my back." Troy asked sincerely.

"I don't know you sounded convincing to me." Gabriella said.

Troy asks, "Are you still doing the callbacks?"

"I don't know everyone's been treating you differently because of it." Gabriella replied.

Troy tells her, "Look… I don't care, I'm still doing it, what about you?"

Gabriella says in response, "I don't know."

Troy says, "Look behind you I brought you something." She turns around & sees Troy standing outside of her room on the balcony.

She walks toward the sliding doors & opens it. He starts singing " The Start Of Something New".

He stops singing and says, "It's a pairs audition."

Gabriella nods her head & walks over to Troy grabbing the paper out of his hands.

"Troy… I forgive you. Just don't ever say something like that again… it broke my heart when you said that." Gabriella said going soft on Troy because he sung to her so beautifully.

"Thank you. I thought you never would've forgiven me." Troy said.

Gabriella is just leaning on Troy looking at nothing in particular.

Troy looks right into Gabriella's eyes. They stare in each other's eyes caught in each other's gaze for what seems like 10 minutes when it was only for a couple of seconds.

Troy cups Gabriella's face & goes for their first kiss ever.

Gabriella wraps her arms around Troy's neck & continues to kiss him.

When they broke the kiss Troy said, "Thanks for forgiving me. I thought you never would."

"I eventually would have had to forgive you. You were just let off the hook quick." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella… I have to ask another thing from you. I realized these past few weeks we've spent together I realized that I have feelings for you. What I'm trying to say is… will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked.

Gabriella jumps on Troy in like a straddling way & answers, "Yes." Then she kisses him passionately again.

_"Yes!!" _Troy thought literally jumping for joy in his head. _"I never thought that I could undo my actions this quick." _Troy thought continuing to think.

**THE END!!**

**A/N: Well what did you think? It was a pretty short oneshot… but yeah that's it. What did you think of this story? Did you love it, hate it, thought it sucked? Please tell me in your reviews. DON'T FLAME!! Leave constructive criticism if need really be. Ciao!! I have to work on my million other stories. I love you all & good day! **

**Love ya all so much (all the way to heaven much),**

**Jasmyn**


End file.
